


Bitch☆骑

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *all蓝职x猫男骑*真实的T搭档不会你侬我侬，只会恨不得锤死队友。告别蓝色生死恋，还原真实搭档情。*tts残废骑士高贵空降，装x不成反被教做猫*一个绝望mt在经历了五个骑士st摧残后的癫狂之作*会更新吗，大概会吧*仅代表个人经历，如有雷同，纯属巧合
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Paladin | PLD Characters/Warrior | WAR Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Bitch☆骑

骑士穿一条剪裁性感的露肉黑色长裤，但也没用。  
两条腿是残疾，不能久站，大多时候要借助轮椅。人的视觉区域都局限在笨重又可笑的轮椅上，极少有人关注两条白皙匀称的腿。  
他的腿也不是天生就残疾的。这件让他遗恨终生的事情，要从正式转业为骑士说起。为了追求力量而一度误入歧途，双腿渐渐无法承受以太的高压，才渐渐失去了知觉。本来遇上这种伤病，他的职业生涯基本算结束了。下半生唯能坐在海边钓钓鱼，搓搓戒指，趁冒险者下班回住宅区的时候挣点烟酒钱。没了冒险的生活，他如同一个废人，不是在金蝶赌博，就是在皮肉店找三流鸭子消遣。  
一个偶然的机会，朋友推荐了他一款神奇的魔药。据说药效能让他短暂地站起来，恢复以前的生活质量。  
那种神奇的药叫tts，只在地下黑市流通。要是被大国防联军抓住，不仅会没收魔药，人也给你扔进监狱去。他因此只敢偷偷用，进货渠道不稳定，又不敢让周围人知道这秘密。头两回的感觉就让他上瘾了。驰骋战场，草原上的风吹进头发。站起来的他右手执剑，左臂持盾，仿佛和普通人别无二致，再度变成那个为民服务的骑士。  
谁知，世上的一切，都是等价交换。没过多久，药物开始让他产生幻觉。不服药的时候，下身无法动弹，且神志也浑浑噩噩。不仅如此，药瘾越来越强，为了挣些药钱，每天他都会推着笨重的轮椅在招募班前徘徊。这天，贴满了密密麻麻布告的板子上出现了一张绝亚的招募启事，报酬虽不高，绝亚内深藏的武器却能让他找回那份因残疾而失去的自信。  
亚历山大已是绝境之境，招募条件却出奇地不高。骑士暗猜这群人大概很菜，才不敢大张旗鼓地招募队友，虽然用着tts，心里也去算不上自卑愧疚了。  
集合之前，他特意把轮椅藏在了海都小贩的柜台里，先灌了一口魔药，两腿顿时有力轻盈，踏在地上站了起来！  
往广场走去，只见一个身着暴露的人族男子，扛着一把巨斧，仿佛地标建筑一般站在群矮个子之中。他们一行七个，明显是在等人。骑士心想，这就是以后的搭档了。战士将斧换到手中，示意众人出发。一身素黑打扮的黑魔念动咒语，八人即可被传送进绝境。  
骑士摆了个硬派的姿势，试图在队友面前塑造可靠老练的形象。看到一个浑身充满果冻质感，不断蠕动的巨型人体，骑士才迟钝地反应过来，被录取时，黑魔队长似乎寄来一份后厚厚的卷轴。黑魔的小字配合图片，密密麻麻。没喝药的他看得头疼，翻了两页便扔去一边了。  
我靠。骑士心想。那该不会是攻略吧。  
“今天势必干掉有生命活水。”  
骑士摸了摸背包里的卷轴。此时掏出来看，未免太丢面子，本打算在队友规划场地的时候略翻两眼，没想战士两三口喝下咖啡，抡着斧头就要倒数起来。骑士赶紧猛灌了几口tts，朝着有生命活水冲上前去。  
一片腥臭的水浪喷射在脸上，骑士大脑一酸，瞬间难以分辨东西南北。千钧一发之际，犹豫彷徨将短短数秒无限拉长，就在此时，他的大脑里回荡起一个异样的声音。  
“拉手拉手。”  
骑士左顾右盼，混乱的战场上队友们都面色严肃，无人说话。可脑中的声音又想起来了。  
“引导。”  
骑士愕然，慌乱地道：“是谁在说话啊！”  
“你愣在那里干嘛！”一声怒吼从远处响起，正是衣着暴露还浑身湿透的战士。战士挥动斧子，以眼神为利刃恐吓他：“还不赶紧把手拉过来和我贴贴！”  
骑士见战士正咬牙切齿，两眼发红，害怕地赶紧凑了过去。还没来得及搞清楚发生了什么事，只感觉一阵劲风劈头盖脸而来，如同被老天扇了一巴掌，整个人连盾带剑朝外飞了出去。骑士滚了数圈仍未停下，失去意识前，脑内诡异的声音还在作响，由远及近，宛如在狭窄的隧道中不断回档。  
死——  
死刑——  
死刑刑——  
开无敌——  
敌——  
他仍能听到战士气愤地喊：  
“不开无敌吃死刑，你脑子有病啊！”  
被胖揍一顿仍不算惨，真正令他汗流浃背的，是醒来之后的事情。七个人正围绕着他蹲下沉默凝视着，五颜六色的眼睛，有人疑惑，有人心疼，有人责备。  
“抱歉、抱歉。”骑士的脑子先身体清醒过来，已开始整理说词：“我……我好像看的攻略不太对……请给我点时间习惯一下。”  
队长露出顿时释然的表情，安慰道：“嗨，这就没事了。你别放弃啊，我们再多磨合一阵。”  
战士一把将斧头插入土里，很不屑地哼了一声。朝远处遥望，那性感颤动的有生命活水正等着他们再来挑战。  
骑士脑袋里的幻音已经消失了，可两腿愈发沉重，随时要不听使唤。骑士不得不临时编个借口开溜：  
“实在不好意思，刚才的攻击将盾打碎了。我……我得去修修。”  
众人虽是不甘，不得不接连离开绝境。活动结束后，骑士立马甩开众人，独自朝小径走去。两腿已经开始发软，几度差点跪倒地上。他得赶紧找到自己的轮椅，穿过拥挤的人群，杂货铺子就在眼前，双手已经拿不动剑和盾了，咣咣摔在地上。突然之间，眼前一黑，骑士被人截住去路。  
他抬头看去，正是那个脾气不佳还衣着暴露的战士。  
“你这么着急是要去哪啊？”  
战士的头发仍在滴水，落在骑士脸上，皮肤被打得发疼。  
“修……修装备。”  
“修理工在前面，你已经走过了。”  
“啊，是吗？”骑士差点跪倒地上，一个踉跄，撞在战士胸口的铁皮上。“那我急着上厕所，能不能让让路？”  
“路这么宽，你自己不会动？”  
骑士敢怒不敢言，只能拖着脚步从战士身旁一步一步蹭过。本以为就要溜之大吉，没想到一把战斧突然横在面前，差点削去他的鼻尖。路人看两人即将打起来，立马散去了。  
“我总觉得你不太正常，你在隐瞒什么？”  
“肚子痛……肚子痛，兄弟……求求你，带我找厕所。”  
战士啧了一声，拎着骑士闯进杂货铺里。老板大吃一惊，看了看货架后的轮椅，又看了看骑士。战士一把将骑士仍在地上，这时的骑士双腿已经完全失去了知觉，没有tts，他就是一个残废。  
“厕所就在面前，你去吧。”  
骑士紧盯着自己的双腿。那两条绵软搭在一起的肢体已经不听他的控制了，懦弱地瘫着。战士也随他的目光看去，目光渐渐明亮，突然笑了出来：“你该不会在用tts吧？”  
该死。骑士暗道。他怎么知道。  
“哈哈……怎么可能。”骑士冷汗直冒：“我、我才不靠那种东西……”  
“我就说怎么你的身上有一股奇怪的味道。没想到你是靠那种东西在作弊啊……可真够丢人的。就你这样，不配做我的搭档。”  
“胡说八道，我才不靠那个！”  
“真的？”战士蹲下，将他像看生猪肉肥瘦一样从头到脚审视了一遍：“那让我检查一下。我看看便知道了。”  
说着，战士揪住骑士的肩膀，将他拖入厕所。骑士毫无反抗之力，两条沉重无用的腿，反倒成了他的累赘。进入厕所，战士将他仍在臭烘烘的马桶上，一把就扒下来他的裤子。  
“总遇到你们这种不中用的骑士，减伤不开，走位不对，老子正不爽嘞。银胄团近几年是不是招生标准降低了？”  
“你要干嘛！？”  
骑士苍白的屁股露了出来。因下身缺乏运动的缘故，屁股肉瓣缺乏肌肉感，纯是柔软肥嫩的脂肪，和强壮的上半身形成了鲜明的对比。战士一看就见端倪。  
“你怎么长了女人的屁股。”  
“要你管！队友之间要将礼义廉耻，斧术师行会没教过你？”  
战士努了努嘴，道：“没教过啊。这算什么，我们都是修炼结束互相搞的。”  
“流氓！”  
“嗨，骂得轻了。一般都叫我野人。”战士揪起骑士的尾巴，那尾巴极度僵直，明显是有疾。战士也丝毫不在意：“腚不能白长，借队友爽爽。”  
褐色的大手将臀瓣分来，凹陷处的后穴看上去还算诱人，正紧张地皱缩起来。战士解开裤链，将阴茎撸硬，跃跃欲试地朝前凑去。  
“你干嘛，你要干嘛！”  
骑士就像个复读机一样，不是“你干嘛”就是“流氓”。不时夹杂着对自己的辩解“我没用tts，你听见没有”。战士被吵得烦了，以手拍了拍骑士那不消停的嘴。  
“来厕所还能干嘛，小解啊。”

tbc.


End file.
